Cold Blooded - Chapter 3 - Because You Said No , Third Vitim
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. cold blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

 **Hey Guys! I'm back! Glad to see u guys are still enjoying and liking the story so far – and that the gayness of Kurt community added it again – really u guys rule! x. Other then that this is chapter three of cold blooded and it goes back to when Kurt was in high school at some points so do bare with some flashback/memory moments – other then that please review, follow and enjoy – and as always Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 x**

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded…

Cold Blooded – Chapter 3 – Because You Said No / Third Vitim

(Wednesday 27th June 2018 – In Kurt's Flat – 10:30am – In Kurt Living Room)

Kurt and Blaine had both woken up very early this morning as Blaine had an important meeting at his work place; about getting a new female member of staff joining them. And Kurt being the loving boyfriend that he is, wanted to be up to make his husband's usel breakfast for the day.

Whiled cooking breakfast for his husband, Kurt was looking over his list of Vitim's again. His next Vitim was a man that he had a crush at school when he was 18. He turned Kurt down because he was with someone else. But till this very day Kurt remembers it like it was yesterday; and how sad and stupid it made him feel to even thinking about asking the man out in the first place.

 **FLASHBACK – 6 Years Ago in Mckalily High - in the Choir Room**

Kurt was 18 years old and in love. He was on this last year of high school and had enjoyed each moment, and as this was his last year he thought he go for it by asking out his secret crush at the end of graduation this year – after all what had he got to loss ?.

As he sat in the choir room as normal, he could see his crush talking as the other members of the glee club were prating another journey song again. (My god) Kurt thought to himself, (he was amazing in each and every way possible). He was so into his crush daydream that he couldn't see that the class was finished already and that everybody else had left for graduation.

After five minutes of looking around and realising there was no one left in the c room, Kurt left to go and get ready for his graduation in the boys bathroom. While in there changing – he could he his crush speaking on the phone with his wife.

10 minutes later – his crush came out of the bathroom stall but before the man could leave, Kurt stopped him dead in his tracks. "Hey Kurt" the man said "Shouldn't you be getting to your graduation?" he asked.

"Yes" Kurt replied "Yes I should…There is just something that been on my mind…something important that I really wanted to ask you if that ok?" he said smiling with rosy red cheeks and glee in his heart.

"Sure" said the man "What's on your mind Kurt?" he asked smiling.

"Well…..We know each other a long time now" he said getting closer to the man still smiling from head to toe. "And we have a pretty go relationship going on… and I just thought…Well maybe we could have a closer relationship….Just you and me" he said going in to kiss the man's lips .

The man stopped Kurt by pushing his back towards the main door. "Kurt, what are you talking about?" he asked confused. Kurt looked at him, hurt with a stomach full of butterflies – How could he not know what he was hinting at? Kurt thought.

"I though you and me could….you know go out…..together….as a couple" Kurt said once again smiling.

With that the man laughed, and Kurt could feel his heart drop in his cheat "Hahah...Oh Kurt your two young for me to go out with, and I not gay" he started. "Also, perhaps the most obvious reason….I'm your teacher".

Kurt looked at him hurt and anger tears rolling down his face, dropping to the floor like hopes and dreams that had been broken "But that not fair!" he said in angrier." I've seen the way, you look at Rachel so why! Why can't you go out with me!" he yelled crying even harder then before.

The man looked at him. He could tell, he had hit a nerve with Kurt's hopes and feelings. "Look Kurt, I like you but only as my student, I not gay and I have a wife that works at this school Emma – you know that. And trust me Rachel I think of her as I think of you, as a good well behaved talented student" Will explained.

Kurt sat on the floor in silent for a couple of minutes before finally having the courage to ask the man another question. "So you won't go out with me then?" he asked in a worried tone of voice.

"No" the man said "Sorry Kurt". And with that the man walked out of the bathroom, and walked away. Leaving poor Kurt crying in the boy's bathroom heartbroken and humiliated.

 **End of Flashback**

Little did Kurt know whiled in his flashback, he was burning his hand on the frying pane whiled burning the eggs. Lucky Blaine smelt the burning and came in to see what it was **.**

"KURT!" he shouted in fear "KURT!". Seeing that Kurt was unresponsive to his shouting, he pulled Kurt away from the frying pan and turned the stove off, he then sat his husband down at the kitchen table and put a banged on his hand.

Kurt then came out of his daze and realised what just happened. "Omg, Blaine! I am so sorry! Are you ok?" he said packing. Blaine looked at him with his loving puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Hun I'm fine, are you?" Blaine asked in a loving worried voice. Kurt thought for a minute. He know what he had to do and he know more then anything else wanted to do it. "Yeah I fine thanks, I'm just going to go for a walk" Kurt said still a bit out of it "To clear my head".

"Ok" Blaine said still a bit worried about Kurt's welfare, kissing him on forehead "I see you after work then" he replied walking to his car.

And after Blaine left Kurt then got a shovel, some gloves and a big black bin bag, got in his car and drove to McKinley High School. After an hour and a half of being stuck in traffic again Kurt finally arrived at his destination.

He got out of the car and got the stuff out of the back and throws it in a old asda carry a bag and continued to walk through the school gates, to the choir room where he knew, the man that said no all that time ago was teaching.

When he got to the choir room he found Sue in there with the cheerios, practing. He was about to make his leave when Sue called him over. "Hey Porcelain!" she said. (Shit) Kurt thought, he just wanted to leave and now he was in an unwanted conversation. "Hi Sue, I thought this was Will's room?" he asked.

"Yeah it is but he teaching the swimming team as well this year, you know budget cuts and all" she said smiling "Anyway what you hear for I thought you graduated years ago and married Triangle eyebrows" she said laughing.

"Yes I did, I just came in to see Will again, and a few other friends" He explained.

"Oh Well Lady Hummel, Will is in the swimming room, he should have finished teaching by now, so you should be ok" she said

"Great, thanks Sue, nice to see you again" he said he lied. And then left to find Will.

10 minutes later he was in the swimming area, and there stood one Will Schuester. He was about to walk away, when Kurt stopped him in his tracks. "Hello Will" he said smiling evilly.

"OMG Kurt" he said smiling. "Long time no see".

"Save it Will!" Kurt said "I know your not pleased to see me!, so were just going to keep this nice and short ok?" he explained.

"Keep what nice and short…." And then he realised Kurt had a bag of things by his side. "Kurt what are you" and before he could finishes that sentence he was pushed back into the swimming pool behind him by Kurt. With Kurt himself coming in after him.

"Kurt…Please" he begged "Why…..why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because you said no!" Kurt replied. He then gripped Will's hair and held his head under the water without stop. He could hear Will struggling to breath and trying to get himself free from his grip, it was music to hear ears, and he loved every second of it.

And within a seconds Will stopped struggling to breath and get away, because Will was dead.

And within an hour Kurt had the body buried under the ground of the football filed, and had himself dried and cleaned up, and then made his way back home to Blaine.

When he got home he then washed a horror movie with Blaine (grapping on to himself as if something was going to jump out of the sceen). And then went to bed like nothing ever happed. He crossed Will's name of him list happy that another person was gone and dealt with. 2 down 4 to go he smiled to himself, yes he was getting use to this killing thing, it was easier then he thought.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading please review and follow love u all x**

 **Ohmygleeme23 xx**


End file.
